Once You Find It...
by SilverTrio
Summary: Ok, I just wrote this one night and this is wat I came up. Legolas finds the one he is looking for, but can he keep her?


((A/N- In actuality, my Spammy-No-Pants asked me to write this for her. The next day, she suggested I upload it, and Spam's the kind of person you don't say not to if you can help it. Well, hope you enjoy, and flames will be donated, as always, to my cheery winter fire. Please R/R!! Nothing in here belongs to me sadly.....the elven girl is Spam's...::sigh:: And I've always wanted a shiny green dress....oh well.... ))   
  
  
They say true love never strikes twice, and when you find it, never let go, because you'll never find it again. Before I laughed about it, but, I found out the hard way it's true.   
  
Her hair was long and seemed of molten gold, her eyes a deep violet that seemed to contain the whole starry universe inside of them. She was tall and lithe, a crossbow in one hand and a quiver of arrows slung over her back. She was dressed in a green gown shining through a veil of gossamer, her face proud yet serene.   
  
As I remember, it was a summer day on the outskirts of Rivendell, and I was hunting. I've never really killed anything, I just enjoy the thrill of the chase. Getting back to my tale, however, I was lying in wait for the stag I was chasing. I was just abnout to spring for him, when I saw her.  
  
She was standing on a rock by the waterfall, standing out in contrast to the stern grey river rocks and white, filmy water vapor. She held her bow with the skill of an expert, and it was aimed, directly at my deer.  
  
The arrow flew straight and true, piercing the deer's heart and ending it quickly and painlessly. I stood up, amazed by her surpassing skill and beauty. Her head swung in my direction, her violet eyes suddenly war and questioning, her bearing alert and cautious.  
  
"Good shot," I congratulated her, picking up the deer. I picked it up and carried it over, starting t oset it down on a rock.  
  
"Not there. Put it in the grass," she said, gesturing. "That was where it was born, and thus where it should lay in the last reaches of life."  
  
I blinked, but obeyed. I turned back to her, looking at her as if she were a goddess. No, she was undoubtedly a goddess.   
  
She looked away, long lashes covering her eyes before looking back up. "I must go, she murmured. "My family needs the meat for the winter."  
  
"But it's only the sixth month," I pointed out.  
  
"To store early is to eat contentedly," she quoted, turning to go.  
  
"Wait! What is you name?," I asked desperately. "I need to know."  
  
She shook her head. "Please, do not ask me that."  
  
I can only remember what happened next hazily. I remember taking one step and then suddenly, there we were, one of my hands on her waist, the other behind her neck, both of her arms around my neck. A kiss seems a trivial thing to prosaics, but it can open worlds never accessed in the mundane life.  
  
As we shared that moment, I felt free, as if I had shaken all earthly constraints and found myself in a world of beauty, a place no evil could touch. I closed my eyes, a sixth sense seeming to guide my reactions. Suddenly, however, she broke away and stepped back, cheeks flushing.  
  
"What's wrong?," I cried, wanting desperatly to return to that haven of love and peace.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, turning away and picking up her prize. "I cannot." She slung the stag over her shoulder and ran, her feet carrying her over the terrain as if they ran on air. I stood brokenly for a moment, staring after her. I knelt, and tugged at the chain about my neck, which held a pendant I had carved, a pendant that contained the spirit of a promise. It broke, and I left the pendant on the rock.  
  
It was all I could do the next day to keep from running back to the rock. When the chance presented itself, I made my way back to the waterfall, hoping for some sign. When I returned, my pendant was gone.  
  
In it's place, was a smaller pendant of carved ivory, shaped like a woven heart.  
  
I never did see her again. I return to the waterfall as often as I can, hoping to again meet the elven goddess who has captured me and claimed me for her own. She never comes, but there is always a sign. Sometimes a leaf, maybe a strip of gossamer, even once an ear-hoop of gold.  
  
She never does return. But she stays with me, never to leave again.  
  
My Goddess.  
  
  
((So, what did you think? ^_^)) 


End file.
